


Evidence

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Feelings, Friendship, Love, M/M, Protective Natasha Romanov, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha finally agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evidence

Natasha was sitting in the living room pretending to read a magazine. In reality she was keeping an eye on Clint and his new boyfriend Barnes.

Natasha still didn't trust Barnes. Especially with Clint. Her friend had been hurt too many times and Natasha will never let happen again. 

"Spying? " came a voice behind her.

Natasha sighed and turned towards Steve.

"I am a spy." she said. 

"You don't need to worry, Nat. They are fine." said Steve. 

"Barnes is a little unstable Steve and Clint has been hurt a lot. Barnes won't have my approval until I am sure he wont hurt Clint." said Natasha. 

"Bucky will kill himself before he hurts Clint. He loves our Hawk too much. See." said Steve. 

Natasha turned and saw Barnes kiss Clint. He was extremely gentle and tender. But what really earned Natasha's approval was the smile on Clint's face. She hadn't seen her partner smile like that since Loki. Clint was really happy. 

"Fine, Barnes makes him happy. But if he ever hurts Clint, I get to kill him." said Natasha. 

"It won't come to that." said Steve while chuckling. 

Natasha hopes it doesn't. 

Clint hasn't been this happy in a long time. 

He deserves this.


End file.
